Single-use dispensing devices for the substances referred to are used to a substantial extent in cosmetics and in medicine. They should be manufactured as economical as possible, on one hand, but should be reliable and easy to handle, on the other. In addition, the substance should be resistant in storage and transport and should remain leak proof.
A large variety of single-use containers having applicators are in existence (for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,838, DE 100 09 629) comprising a reservoir for flowable substances, a discharge chamber to be opened by perforation or peeling means, and an applicator located in the discharge chamber. In some of the cases, the discharge chamber does not initially contain any substance and is filled with the substance only if, and when, a connection between a substance storage chamber and the discharge chamber is opened. Opening the connection, such as by the peeling or stripping-off a barrier or breaking of a perforation, often results in undesired spilling of the substance. In addition, if from the very beginning the substance is in a chamber in which the applicator is provided, a similar undesirable effect may be experienced.